DRW Brandon Whittaker
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Unknown |notebook = A member of CURE driven mad by the outbreak, who believes the only way to stop oppression is to equalize everyone - by making them all zombies. |job = Unknown |mission = Chuck the Role Model |weapon = Glass Shard |gender = Male |age = 22 |race = Caucasian |}} Brandon Whittaker is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission Chuck the Role Model. Story Dead Rising 2 Chuck the Role Model Brandon is a former CURE member who has gone insane, thinking that the only way to bring peace to the world is by turning everyone into zombies. He kidnapped a young woman named Vikki Taylor and prepared to feed her to a zombie, though it is unknown how he managed to trap the zombie, and whether he's killed other survivors in this way. When Chuck intervenes and defeats Brandon, he stumbles into the stall where he has kept the zombie and is bitten. Realizing he will become a zombie, Brandon uses a piece of broken glass to slit his own throat. Tactics Brandon can be a surprising difficult foe for the ill-prepared player, both in equipment, and strategy. He is incredibly fast, as are his attacks. Trying to follow him as he jumps through the stalls can be disorienting, as well. It's recommended to stay near the bathroom entrance, clear of the stalls, eliminating his two major advantages: His sneak attacks, and being surprised by his speed. With the distance, you should be able to adjust to his oncoming attacks much easier. Use fast attacks, or, if you're experienced with heavy weapons, attempt to stun him a few times with attacks, and back off. Repeat this strategy for a safe victory. Using a gun will cause him to go berserk and pounce on Chuck, following up with repeated stabs. This attack is dodgeable by jumping away when he leaps at Chuck. It's also recommended that you make Survivors wait outside during the battle. Brandon can and often will target them, and can very easily kill them. You can leave the bathroom to heal up at the BBQ and when you come back, Brandon's health will be the same and won't recharge. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of "Eon" by Celldweller. *He fights similarly to Cliff Hudson in the first game, disappearing into one bathroom stall and reemerging in another. This makes him a tricky psychopath to fight. *Brandon's motives, while clear at first, seem to become a little blurred after he kills himself; His plan was to make everyone zombies, and yet, he ended up killing himself in order to avoid becoming one. It is possible that after being bitten by the zombie (or beaten by Chuck), he came to his senses, only to realize he was going to become a zombie. *He is the first psychopath to actually kill himself, rather than destroy his remains, like Dwight Boykin and Carl Schliff. Later on in the game, one of the Twins kills themselves over the dead body of their accomplice saying they will never be complete again. *He is the only psychopath that doesn't drop his weapon. Gallery DR2Chuck the Role Model.jpg Brandon1.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths